The End of Light
by Code of Codex
Summary: When Darkness dies and the Light reigns, a girl and her partner set off into the dying world to find the Heroes that had once saved them. On her journey, she encounters others like her who join her cause for one final chance to bring peace to Grand Gaia. (OCs of other authors within) (Disclaimer to some ocs and edits thanks to Cryptek12 and others)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Reign of Light**

_Once, Light and Darkness existed in harmony._

_But then Darkness sought to devour everything, bringing all-consuming despair to all that lived. Light struggled in a fruitless war that would bring humanity to the brink of destruction against the Darkness._

_Amongst the ranks of the Light were special mortals that survived in this forsaken world. These chosen heroes took up their blades in the name of hope. They fought for a better tomorrow, for a future where loved ones and future generations may grow, where they will no longer fear the Dark. Many lives were lost in the war, but never did the heroes stop, for a world—and everyone that lived in it—hung in the balance between absolution and destruction._

_There was no coming back for them. It was now or never._

"_Kira!"_

_A young man charged forward, dragging a claymore across the ground. By his side was a horned, winged man—a demon, in fact—wielding a halberd in one hand and a sword in the other._

_Their eyes looked upon the dark abyss that spewed forth demons wrecking havoc upon their world. The young man's crimson eyes shimmered with a desire to see an end to this destruction. But he wasn't the only one that felt like this._

_He wasn't the only Hero of Light that desired the end of the Reign of Darkness. He had friends he made on his adventure, people he had helped and protected, his partner Kira—everyone felt the same. Everyone had something they were more than willing to lay their lives down for._

_Black tendrils burst from the ground before speeding towards the two men, stopping them in their tracks. Even as the wicked spikes broke their skin anew, as their blood stained the ground and their bodies cried out for rest, this was their last chance. To fight, to live, to see the once ordinary daybreaks searing their eyes once more._

"_Arus, burn them!"_

_At this command from nowhere, great gouts of flame razed the tendrils to the ground, leaving naught but ashes. A man charged past the two, carrying a blade that danced with flames. A woman followed behind this man named Arus, seemingly ignorant of the gashes covering her torso and legs. Her onyx eyes blazed with determination regardless._

_A whirl of her hands deflected a black bolt, one as though it was made from the purest midnight, from a particularly large figure that radiated darkness._

_The devil. The one they were here for. The woman raised her hands, but a sweep of a tendril slithered past Arus and struck her down. She quickly forced herself back up, desperation written into every step she took to steady herself._

"_Auriel—?!" The young man's steps faltered as he turned to look at the wounded woman. She snarled at him as if his gaze burned her._

"_Go! I can handle myself! We can't let the sacrifice of the others be in vain, Abel!"_

_Her voice boomed within this hallowed world light could not pierce through. Arus's flames burnt a path through the Darkness as he turned into a towering blaze._

_Abel gave her a quick nod and hurried forward. Kira had just reached the demon that had brought destruction upon the lands of humanity. The swords that floated around the winged demon flashed, biting into the flesh of the larger devil that screeched in pain._

_Abel sprung forward, hurtling himself at the devil swiping at Kira. A swing of his claymore bit at the devil's chest; a shallow wound. Abel paid for the opening he left as he was blasted back by the devil's endarkened bolt, tumbling over the stony ground. Kira's eyes darted over to his partner in concern for one crucial second._

_The devil took this chance to bring down its huge claws on the Unit. The demon was unable to get out of the way, brought down to the ground. Kira struggled and punched and kicked while the devil laughed darkly at this triumph._

"'_O, Holy light that guides our hand from the darkness that sleeps within us all. I beseech thee to answer our call for the hope of humanity, to save us from the devilry that torments our souls!"_

_Abel's voice echoed across the battleground. The young man was standing, what invisible strings holding him up about to snap. A grin was on his face as he looked at the tiny wound he made earlier._

_Auriel then opened her mouth._

"_We offer our life to call upon the last hope, our blades and dreams to be blessed upon your call so that the world can be saved with our lives. We, the Heroes of Light, the warriors that answered the call, surrender our bodies, our minds and our souls for the end of Darkness and the beginning of Light to return once again!"_

_She cried out as the two mortals that were trapped within the darkness began to glow. The wounds and scars they carry could never match the hope that lingers within their beating hearts. Fear tainted their thoughts, but to see the end was so close in their grasp..._

_Kira and Arus began to glow as they too raised their hands in the air, giving themselves up to the holy call._

_It started as cracks throughout the hallowed world, little lines of webs spreading over the canvas of black covering the sky until it was everywhere the combatants could see. The one wound that marked the devil acted as a sign, a beacon that not even it could hide from. Its claws futilely groped the air for Abel and Auriel when it realized what they were doing._

_The enclosing night above them shattered. A ray of light broke through. The prayers of the Heroes of Light were made heard to their fellow warriors scattered throughout the ruins, so battered and beaten, barely able to raise another step for victory._

_But all their hearts were together now. Their voices were sent into the sky, where a lance of blinding justice engulfed the Darkness from within its own domain. Soon, it swallowed everything. The Dark's screams of defeat and agony were mixed with sworn oaths as the world around the Heroes was drowned out in a flash._

_With that, the Reign of Darkness ended, and so began the Reign of Light._

_The Heroes of Light never returned home after the end of the gruesome war. They were forever remembered by the people that praised them, immortalized through books, statues, and celebrations. The people they saved lived in peace and joy. It was a joyous, hopeful future they were in._

_But the balance had been broken. The world was engulfed in beaming rays of light. Night no longer blanketed the world, just an everlasting brightness that covered everything in sight. Not one shadow could ever paint a land black._

_Following this, the Units of Light turned on their partners and friends alike._

_Unprecedented. A false hope. The Light that once protected them all from the Darkness has turned on humanity, eliminating them all in a fell swoop as their pleas fell upon deaf ears. Partners of the other elements slain by Units of Light turned as well, hunting down mortals and demons alike for upon their world. As far as they were 'concerned', this world fostered life that was but a plague of sins. They must be removed._

_Now, little of humanity remained standing. Without the Heroes that saved the world, the greatest beacons of hope they could count on, they were left with only despair._

_There were no heroes left to save them._

_There was no hope left for them._

* * *

A young woman of nineteen years stared up and met the burning gaze of the Light. She was in front of a gateway into a small village, one of the few in the world that survived. Her hair, white as snow, brushed against her waist. Her eyes were a bright blue, ones that could have been compared to the wide blue sky before it was smothered in a mixed layer of pink and orange.

Her heart felt heavy with grief, for two years ago, her dearest twin brother headed on an adventure to save the people and his sister from the Darkness. Now he was gone. Once again, humanity was on the brink of extinction. The woman looked at her pale hand. She recalled herself pleading, crying for her brother.

_Don't leave. Don't fight for an empty cause._ But he had banished the Darkness. Word had spread of his and the other Heroes' deeds. They had grown to face the Darkness. As the young woman turned to study the despair her village now faced, if her brother was still around…

The Heroes of Light were considered dead to the world, yet they remained the only hope left to save them from the Reign of Light. Even though fear festered within her chest and despair hung heavy on her thoughts, she was going to find them. They must still be around to save the world. Whether this was more false hope or wishful thinking, there was nothing left for her to lose. Should she wait for the Light to come find them, or leave the place she called home for the unknown where she knew her death waited?

"Angel, are you ready?" a confident voice asked from behind the young woman.

Her head turned to stare at what was within the voice's brilliant green orbs for eyes. Emerald locks framed his fair face, graced by a reassuring smile. He held his gauntleted hand out for her.

Angel felt the fears that plagued her die as soon as she reached out for her dear partner. She grabbed his hand tight, a nervous smile on her face as she gazed into the forest where the light shot through leaves that tried to shield them.

"Quaid… do you think I'll ever find my brother and Kira?" Her words dripped with dread. Quaid squeezed her hand tighter, playing as the welcome wind at her back.

Angel wasn't a great fighter. Not now, not ever, but she could handle herself in a fight. The question was how long could she last in a forsaken world that could turn her partner against her.

"I'm scared, Quaid," she murmured.

She turned her head to look up to the sky one more time, her eyes squinting from the burning rays. Quaid's voice spoke quietly and sympathetically as he, too, stared up, "We are all afraid. You aren't alone in feeling like this. Death hangs around every corner for you and us, but we can't stay here. Even if it could be hopeless, even if we end up dying… we must push forward."

Angel's eyes closed as she listened. Her shoulders trembled as she gripped Quaid's hand tightly. People around her were dying from starvation, from Units or the Light itself. A child brought into the world could not possibly get well into their teens.

She remembered the last words her brother left with her before he left. She saw bright crimson orbs, along with courage and determination and a smile, as Angel repeated his words.

"It is now or never... We either die today, or we live to see a better tomorrow."

As the gazes of the villagers bore holes into her skull, Angel took the first step out of the gates and into the forest. Quaid remained at her side, eyes forward. Both of them did not dare to look back, even when she felt the fear return and doubts come clawing back. But she simply must.

So she continued onward for the sake of finding her brother and the Heroes of Light, even if the path ahead was paved with suffering and death.

'_Then so be it.'_

**When the Darkness falls and the Light rises, the Heroes of Old would either return to save them… or fall into everlasting light.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**I - The Dragon of Yang**_

It had been days since Angel set out into the realm of light, the place she had once called home. Mistral was nothing as it once was, left in utter ruin by overzealous followers of the light. How unfortunate it was for a place that was once thriving with people to meet a perilous fate under the hands of those they once had faith in. And maybe another oblivious soul will lose her life in an attempt to save what was lost to the impending light. The Light and its minions were rampant here, as usual, a fact that was tiring Angel as she wielded her rapier against a winged Valkyrie.

A wild bash of her rapier's pommel to the head sent the flying maiden to the ground, dazed. Angel recoiled from the impact and tripped onto her rear end. Quaid quickly stepped in to drive his sylvan blade into the maiden's gut before it could do anything else, causing the Valkyrie to dissipate into little orbs of light as it succumbed to mortality.

"Angel! Are you okay?" the man asked as he helped his partner up.

She could barely make out his words, a cloud of darkness seemed to be making its way into her mind, her conscience slowly losing its grip on life. The longer she kept Quaid in her presence, the more she felt drained. But recalling him while the Light was all around was a death sentence for Angel.

"Stay with me," Quaid told her. To Angel, feeling light-headed, it almost sounded like he was speaking through the water. "We'll find shelter. Just hold on, alright?"

The Light and their converted made themselves heard with their battle cries. They sounded within seconds' of running distance. Angel willed her legs to stand, sheathing her rapier as she gazed up at kind eyes.

"Quaid…" she managed to bring up a whisper, "I need you to fade. I can't fight any longer, but I can run."

Hesitance was clear in his eyes, but the sound of wings flapping reminded him of the enclosing enemies. Acknowledging the lack of choices, he let himself turn into wisps of light.

Not wasting a second, Angel ran into the forest. Her arms and legs pumped as she sprinted, but in the corner of her eyes, she saw white fur. The wolves tainted by the Light were drenched in the blood of countless victims and Angel feared that she was their next. She heard the wings of Valkyries beating a rhythm towards her doom. Her heart was in her throat. She could not give in now, even if she knew that no ordinary man could escape the howling tides of the Light's shadows.

A shrill scream escaped her mouth as she tumbled to the ground, pain piercing into her right calf. She dragged her rapier out of its sheath and looked at a wolf gnawing at her leg. She thrust the rapier straight through its skull. It lets out a whine before dropping to the floor, dead. Angel crawled away from the body, tearing up in pain as she stared at her bloody mess of a leg. The bite was deep. She cannot afford to run with it anymore. _If I don't do something about this wound, I'll—_

Angel barely withdrew her rapier in time to block the blade of a swooping Valkyrie. More wolves flanked either side of her. The girl despaired in their entrapment. Well. It was a foolish quest, but at least she tried her best. Once she was gone, though, nothing will stop the Light from taking Quaid. The useless little girl closed her eyes. She silently apologized to her brother and her partner. _At least I tried… But I guess it's over for me now…_

Suddenly, the darkness within her closed eyes brightened. It felt hotter in front of her. She opened her eyes. Between the girl and the servants of the Light was a wall of fire. It blazed, keeping the killers back. But Angel's sight was drawn to a man dressed in black within an arm's length in front of her, standing stoically in the wake of the inferno. His long, silky hair flowed behind his back like a river of rushing water. The mysterious stranger swiftly carried Angel off the battlefield. Her baby blue orbs, clouded with pain, stared into onyx and faded gray eyes. For some reason, they held a sense of familiarity. They were eyes that she had seen before—maybe— from some time ago, filled with an eerie calm like a storm. The flames that shielded her danced behind him, the scar on his face much more distinct.

"Forgive me…"

A response to her pathetic cry? He sounded so familiar. She tried to reach out for the memories that came forth in her mind, but then came his next words.

"Rest. I will deal with this."

Her eyes obliged and shut themselves closed.

_A white fog surrounded Angel in her mind. She sat alone in a world of endless light and dark. A fine line was split between these two backgrounds, which was where the lost girl sat. When she looked into the darkness, two crimson dots stared back at her._

"_Angel…"_

_His words were soft. Haunting. Comforting. Was it a dream? A vision? She was unsure, so she reached out for a twin who had been missing for two years._

_Abel reached out for her too. Their hands never came close. All they ever did was move away from each other in this forsaken world. Her twin brother's gaze stayed upon her before his arms fall to his sides. He was smiling, though._

_Then he showed his back to her. Angel remembered him doing that at their village before he became a Hero of Light. He was drifting away from Angel, towards somewhere she could never reach. She ran. She reached out again. She grabbed at air. Her hope died out once more._

_The light faded. There was only darkness now. Just Angel. Misery. Her legs would never stop running for the search because the suffocating darkness that shrouded her was the perfect backdrop for a spark of light to shine. Anything! Anything to reach out for. _

_So far she never found it. She felt herself falling deeper into the darkness…_

Then she sat up with a gasp. Her eyes darted around. Pain shot up her right leg.

Letting the pain clear from herself, she finally made out nondescript rocks all around her on the ground. Looking up, she saw a jagged ceiling of stalagmites. Angel was in an ordinary dark cave.

She blinked. She looked at her leg and found that there were bandages securely wrapped around it. More of her confusion stirred her thoughts. How was she not dead? Then some shuffling to her right made her raise her head.

"A—Auren?" she murmured in disbelief.

She knew the man. She had met him a couple of times and considered him a friend, but she never expected to see him alive now, or for him to be alone. Auren had changed a bit, but not the change she expected. Maybe if the war didn't happen… He would've been different. Something about his dark armor seemed to warp his silhouette, threatening Angel to lose sight of him in spite of the distance between them. Her gaze lowered to note the katana strapped to his waist before going up to meet his cold eyes.

"You're awake. Good." Uncaring and uninviting, just like how she imagined him to be back then. Her brother always butted heads with him before Abel left the village. Still, there was supposed to be someone beside Auren…

"What are you doing out here?"

She snapped back into reality. In Auren's outstretched palm was an apple. He expectantly waited for her to take it. Angel accepted the fruit, finding the words for an answer. The problem was how weak she knew she would sound. Auren hated weakness.

"I… I want to find Abel… That he would fight and the end the Reign of Light." How solemn she sounded. She waited for no words to come out of Auren's mouth. Or maybe an insult instead.

There no words. Angel opened her eyes. Instead of nonchalance, anxiety and concern were written all over his expression.

"You too…?" he said.

Angel had no clue about what Auren meant. That was all he said as he moved away from her and looked over a bundle of wood. He was starting a small fire for both of them. His Unit was nowhere to be seen, which meant he was likely resting, which left the two humans alone.

Still, it was odd to see Auren alone. And very concerning. This gave Angel some courage to ask him a question.

"Auren… where's Auriel?"

Tension blanketed the two. The girl felt more and more unnerved as the silence stretched, bracing for Auren's snappy reply. Only when the fire was lit did he turn to her. He sat down, glancing at the cave entrance where the world was bathed in light.

Only when the fire was lit that Auren turned to her, sitting and glancing out into the world of corrupted light.

"Gone. Went out with your dumbass brother to stop the darkness." Angel's heart dropped. Auren's black form stayed where he was, unmoving. The girl did nothing else either. There was just silence between the two of them.

And grief. Loss. Sadness. They may not have known each other, but there was certainty in the pain they know of losing a twin to the Darkness in a world made a greater peril by the Light they thought was safe. Now here they were, wandering around with no guarantee they would ever find them again.

"We're going to find them, Auren, I… I'm going to find them, I… want to…" Angel sniffed, hearing Auren shuffle. She winced when she felt her leg flare up at the slightest shift. But this was not going to stop her, not ever.

"I'll find Auriel," she declared quietly, "I'll find my brother too... Then they will banish the Light as they have done with the Darkness!"

"In your state? How? You can't even—"

"I have to try! I don't want to give up… I don't want to lay down and die cowering—! Even if it's hopeless and pathetic, I—I have to try!"

No one said anything else. Angel felt stricken with helplessness when she thought about what she said. It sounded hopeless as ever. If she woke up and Auren was gone, then she would not blame him for leaving her.

A pointless girl chasing a pointless dream that belonged only to her.

It was all that was left that mattered to her.

Soon the girl was asleep, leaving Auren to stare at pointless rocky walls.

He was frustrated. Here he was, searching endlessly for Auriel and turning up with nothing. He knew the bitter truth that the heroes of Light were dead, but here was Angel, a positively naïve girl who wanted to find them.

...No, he could not just leave her here to die. Here was a girl, desperately searching for a solution to humanity's grief, desiring those ordinary days before the invading brightness. Auren had nothing to lose anyway. Following Angel was better than a fruitless death. At least, he knew it would do the Light some disfavor.

Auren's eyes closed, but he was not sleeping.

He detested unwanted guests.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Her Misery**

Auren quietly moved through the forest. They were closing in on the Cave of Flame - what was once left of it - now the beautiful red blaze had become nothing, but inferior gold and the inhabitants mutated by the light within. Feeling a nose brushing the back of his head, his good eye took note of Quaid and Arus moving ahead of him. He recalled his Unit apologizing to Angel that he couldn't find the answer and the young girl stared blankly ahead. His leg ripped her thighs as he shifted a bit and he soon felt her arms tighten around his neck.

"Auren…?" Her voice a mere whisper as her head moved to rest her chin on his shoulder, staring ahead to see their units, and a small hum was his response. "Why… Why aren't you afraid to die…?"

"I fear the pain of death, not death itself. When you've lost everything, you slowly lose your grip on life, and death seems to be the only thing left for you."

Her gaze lowered. Soon her heart raced as the sound of a girl screamed out helplessly. Auren and the units took cover in the bushes to see a human girl running for her life and a large pack of tainted wolves chasing after her being led by the infamous Zegar. His once red hair bleached of color and those darken orbs stained crimson red.

Beast Zegar was touched by light and he led his pack down after the human girl, lunging forward as a maniacal laugh escaped his mouth before plunging his claws through the young girl's stomach. Her blood splurged out as she screeched in agony. Blood splattered across the grassy floor as the wolves tore her flesh apart.

The young girl was torn to shreds. Screaming uselessly for help only to later fall dead. Though her Unit was forced to be summoned, a cute Burny cried out for the end of its Master, but before it could flee, Zegar's claws pierced the back of it as the small creature squealed in pain as its once red flesh began to bleed out, a white hue took its place. It's beady black eyes fading into a crimson red. Its cries echoing within the forest as tears drip down its face. No longer Burny stood but in its place came Glowy. The change forced upon its element and body, the mind that once held love for humanity bore hunger for the flesh of mortals.

Angel's grip onto Auren's shoulder tightened as she muffled her sobs, tears leaking out from her eyes as she tried to erase the image of the young girl's horrid face burned into her mind. Auren gritted his teeth as he kept still, the hatred and anger brewing in his gaze as he held his breath, heart hammering against his chest as he observed from the bushes.

Zegar left the carcass behind as his wolves feasted on the dead girl's flesh, beautiful crimson staining the faded green that lost its shine from the Light and only when the wolves had finished its feast, they resumed running to search for more.

It seemed as if hours ticked by before Auren stood up from hiding and grimaced at the half-eaten little girl, yet as quickly his expression returned stone cold. Shifting Angel on his back, he continued forward. They couldn't stay any longer, or else they would be the next to meet death, and to be killed by a mindless beast. A death Auren considered the most disappointing way to die. "Do not look." He firmly spoke, knowing Angel would gaze at the deceased girl.

Quaid and Arus arrived at Auren's side, their blades out as they looked at him. The cold man nodded to them before he began sprinting forward. They had to get to the next area or else being caught by Zegar would easily spell their doom as Angel's leg was a reminder of her inability to run. Passing through the blinding glare of the light phasing through the leaves, Angel's heart stopped as she heard growling.

"Auren!"

"I know."

Auren had heard the thudding steps of the wolves and humanoid man that he knew had caught on their trail and he wasn't going to stop now. "Arus, create a blazing wall to slow them down!" The fire unit instantly turned as he swung his sword creating a fiery wall and from the unit's eyes he saw bloodshot eyes gazing straight at him. The maddening grin of a murderer could be seen. Without hesitation, Arus turned to catch up with his Summoner.

The unit's golden eyes narrowed as he met eyes with Auren, "It's Zegar, we have to hurry and get out."

Angel gripped tightly onto the black-haired man's shoulder. Turning her head to freeze, she watched a figure of a man walk through the flames mockingly as if letting the group of four runners he was planning. It was clear in the eyes of the madman that they were going into the trap, "Auren, we can't go to the Cave of Flames!" Angel turned her head, but they weren't stopping as the wolves had gotten around and chased behind them.

"We have no choice! Arus, Quaid!" Auren wasn't going to let them die now. To hell with whatever damned deity that existed before them. He refused to let anyone else die. They had a goal to reach and he definitely wasn't going to give up now!

"Aye!"

"Understood."

The two units turned before lunging forward, their blades swinging towards the wolves as their yelps echoed and blood sprayed the dirt pathway. The units were surrounded by the wolves. Zegar ran past the two units, his target clear and his aim was for the two mortals that were running towards the Cafe of Flames. Quaid and Arus could only let out a string of curses as they were back to back. Their eyes narrowed at the beasts before they quickly began to cleave each one down. However, as one fell, another would appear and the two units prayed that their masters escaped Zegar's bloodthirst. The two continued to bring their swords down on the wolves that lunged forward.

Auren ran straight into the Cave of Flames, his feet thundering against the rocky road, not once wavering. What would happen if he stopped now? Would all of this have been for nothing? The Heroes of Light, Abel, Auriel they're dead so why... Why is he doing this? Why is he running, why is he helping this suicidal woman on this fruitless quest? Why? Auren breathing became ragged. He was pushing himself to his limits and his body was screaming in agony for rest, but he couldn't falter now. An image of Auriel flashed before him, further increasing his motivation.

"Auren, look out!" In the midst of his running, Angel's scream echoed out as something crashed into him, sending him and Angel flying into a stone pillar. His vision had become blurred before he noticed Zegar standing there, a smile that only those who had fallen under the cursed life would ever wear. His hands raised for his hip, noting his Katana was missing and a string of curses left his lips as he noted from arm's length that his sheathed weapon laid in arms reach. Quickly he shot his arm out, reaching for it, but a foot stomped on his elbow, seizing his attempt to grab his blade. Auren's odd eyes glared up at his foe as the searing pain of the intense pressure from his arm fogged his thoughts. Zegar leans down, sharp teeth bared ready to rip apart Auren's face and the young man stares back into the beastman's soulless gaze. Death's grip was inches away from taking him.

_I will not stop. Not now. Not ever! _

A blast of lightning shot out, sending Zegar flying and crashing far from Auren's location, the man's eyes snapped towards where it came from and he saw Angel with her rapier cast out as she looked intently at Zegar who stood up and bared his teeth at the woman. Angel quickly swung her rapier upward as she began to chant, a magic circle forming under her feet as she prepared another attack. The monstrous man seeing his chance began to run straight at the white-haired woman, his claws aiming for her abdomen only to see for a single moment, his arm severed and the stream of blood burst forth. With that event of distraction, Auren had taken his chance, seizing his sword, he cleanly cut through Zegar's arm. Auren now stood protectively in front of Angel with his blade drawn at the monster. The beastman screeched in agony almost as if it was calling for reinforcement. Angel's concentration nearly shattered from the deafening howl but she remained steadfast even when her leg screamed at her. She refused to yield and continued her chant. Swords slowly began to crystallize around her. She spun around intending to finish off the monster once and for all but in the midst of her move, the wolves within howled in the caverns as the white-furred creatures appeared around them, their teeth snapping around the pair. Auren remained calm. He refused to entertain fear by showing weakness.

The wolves lunged forward at him and Auren quickly avoided their attacks while countering them with a flurry of strikes, instantly cutting them down. Zegar clenched his arm as he screeched again causing the pack of wolves to lunge at Auren at the exact time. At that moment, time seemed to slow down. With one good eye scanning around and his breath becoming still, he curled his fingers around the handle, the sword inside the sheath beginning to glow with an eerie light. Breathing out, he unleashed his gleaming blade, instantly cleaving through all his opponents leaving only dust and echoes in the searing hot air.

Angel nodded at her dark-haired partner, signaling that it was her turn to make a move. Raising her rapier towards the sky, blades circled her and soon burst forth in a hardened flurry, each one aiming at the rapid wolves as the crystalized blade burrowed their way into their skulls. A sickening crack resonated inside the cave and with the remaining blades flying straight to Zegar, Auren dashed forward, the beast-like man trying to avoid the flying swords, but his steps faltered and the opening gave way to Zegar's neck. Those red eyes widened in pure shock before returning to reality. Auren had stopped behind him, the dark man's sword gleaming with crimson-stained blood. He flicked his wrist, blood splattering on the heated ground and sheathed gracefully. Zegar stood still for a moment before his head slowly began to slide off; his body following soon after. The beastman seemed to be staring at the ceiling and in that moment, those reddened eyes faded into a beautiful sea of black and the tears began to fall from his face.

The young woman hopped her way over as she knelt, gazing at Zegar's tearful face etched with a smile, and Angel could only feel her heart shatter as the realization dawned upon her. Zegar's eyes did not look at her, but _through_ her as if for once… He was free from a nightmare that had plagued him for centuries and he could finally rest. Words could not be told, but the heartfelt expression on his dying face was enough to tell them "_thank you_." His severed head and body burst into minuscule forms of light particles before disappearing into nothingness like ashes in the wind. "... Auren… He was smiling… Zegar was smiling." Her heart weighed heavily for the true Zegar. He had found peace, but it was only through death that he had achieved it, that would mean many of those that were tainted by light could not be truly saved… For it is in passing that they achieve immortality.

Kneeling to once where Zegar laid, Auren closed his eyes whispering sorrowfully, "_Kaihōsareru…_" He stood up and turned toward Angel, his cold eyes gazing down at her before turning his back towards her."The light has damned the innocent to an endless cycle of death. We can only offer prayers, but we must not stop." Feeling Angel climb back up on his back as her arms securely wrapped around his neck and took a moment to think before quietly speaking up. "... Thank you… For not letting me die." Auren thought she deserved at least a thank you, if the woman didn't cast her spells, Auren would have to worry about missing a face entirely.

The hurrying pair of steps were approaching them and the sound of Arus calling him had almost made him relax when he turned to see Quaid and Arus running towards them. They looked a tad worse for wear but their eyes shone happily to see their summoners well and alive. Quaid instantly ran over to inspect Angel and his green orbs filled with relief as he went to hug her, a bit awkward with a standing Auren giving her a piggyback ride, but it was brief and quick when Arus had quickly called out. "We should get a move on before more wolves decide to show up and _I_ for one am sick and tired of them already." Arus' golden orbs were filled with annoyance at the recent event of being surrounded by wolves that wouldn't die for who knows how long and the faster they can get out, the faster they don't need to deal with those assholes.

"R-Right!" Quaid smiled sheepishly as he gave Angel a pat on the head before the group proceeded through the cave until they had reached the other side, having successfully survived passing the Cave of Flames. Their next designation lay within Egor Snowfield and the freezing tundra was not to be trifled with. Luckily it was not such a far walk. When they entered the snowy biome, a shout could be heard not far with two individuals facing their direction.

"Stay behind me!" It was only when icicles were shot out aiming to end the group's lives for Quaid and Arus' blades to parry the attack, shattering the ice from reaching them any closer before raising their blades at the attacker but the person that tried to attack soon faltered as his red orbs gaze at the green-haired swordsman. "Q-Quaid?!" The girl beside him had looked up at her Unit in confusion. It seemed apparent that Quaid was familiar with this individual that attacked them.

"Colt... You're alive?!"


End file.
